In order to compensate for the acoustical behavior of the listening space, it is known to determine a transfer function LP for a given listening position, and introduce a filter in the signal path between the signal source and signal processing system (e.g. amplifier). In a simple case, the filter is simply 1/LP. In order to determine LP, a microphone (or microphones) is used to measure the behavior of a loudspeaker in the listening position (or positions) in a room. The calculated response (in the time domain or the frequency domain) is used to create the filter 1/LP that, in some way, is the reciprocal of the room's behavior. The response of the filter may be calculated in the frequency or time domain and it may or may not be smoothed. Various techniques are currently employed in many different varieties of systems.
Document WO 2007/076863 provides an example of such room compensation. In WO 2007/076863, in addition to the listening position transfer function LP, also a global transfer function G is determined using measurements in three positions spread out in the room. The global transfer function is empirically estimated, and intended to represent a general acoustic trend of the room. Although methods such as that disclosed in WO 2007/076863 provide significant advantages, there is a need to further improve existing room compensation methods.